Families Broken, Hearts Rejoined
by biscea
Summary: Luna is Yuna's twin sister, but they were separated a few days before third birthday. Now it is time for Luna's story... Chapter 3 replaced with a longer and better chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Family Broken, Hearts Rejoined

&&&

This is a new story, set in the same time as Final Fantasy X. All the other chapter will be in first person, but the prologue is in third. R&R! I write more, when I have time!

&&&

Prologue- Sin's Death

_Yht drah, frah ymm uin cduneac aht yc uha,_

_Fa bycc tufh sasuneac yht vuudbnehdc_

_ylnucc dra bina freda paylrac uv uin rusa_

_Yht frah fa mayja, fa mayja ed ymm du oui_

_Uin Rayndc, Uin Ruba,_

_Uin Lremtnah_

Luna was sitting in the darkness of her room alone. It was her 3rd birthday in 3 days time! She couldn't wait! But she wouldn't get all the good presents, or allowed a large party, or millions of cards. She could leave that to Yuna, her twin sister. It was a funny twist of fate, that. She mum and Al Bled, her father a summoner completely diffident, and yet Yuna was born normal, and she an Al Bhed. But everyone would accept Yuna, for she had one blue and one green, and green eyes were the sign of an Al Bhed. But she had one green and one purple. Only one other person in history had had purple eyes. That one person, who was the father of all evil. Sin.

Later, she was shaken awake. Her mother was starting in the lit doorframe. A quick glance out her window told her it was still dark. A quick glance at her clock told her it was midnight. Outside she could hear screaming.

"I'm scared, mummy" she whispered, her eyes massive with fright. Her mum said nothing, but she took Luna by the hand and led her into the corridor. They had been at a weekend trip to Luca, where her and her sister had been born.

"Is daddy and sissy alright?" Luna whimpered. Once again, she didn't answer, but led her to the open front door. A chilly wind sped across to them, and Luna shivered. But her mum led her on. Standing in the road was daddy and Yuna, who rushed over to the two. Silently, dad pointed up to the sky. Luna stared up in awe. Above her was a bubble of purple, edging closer. Fireworks shot up into it, but the bubble absorbed it. Suddenly, a house at the end of road burst into flames. Her father and her mother turned around and each took one girls hand. Luna and Yuna grasped for each other's hand. In a row, they strolled down the road, past dazed people. At the end of road, they stood in front of the harbour. One ship captain was shouted above the din.

"Still spaces! Still spaces!" The four ran towards the ship. A guard pushed Luna and her mum away.

"No Al Bheds," he growled. Yuna and her dad tried to push their way off the ship, but were pushed further on by the crowd.

"Luna!" her dad shouted in vain. She could see tears running down his face. "I'll be back!" The ships horn boomed above the shouts and cries. And the ship drew away from the harbour. Luna watched as the last time she would see her dad alive drew to a close. He was going, going, gone. The ship disappeared over the horizon, and she turned to the bubble. It was close now, about by her house. She had a light head. She was going to die. And more to point, it was because she was an Al Bhed. A tear ran down her face. But suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was an Al Bhed man. He whispered in their ears "Hold your breath…" and he took their hands. Together they turned to the empty harbour. They ran towards the water and Luna held her breath. But suddenly, a man dressed in black jumped in front of her, drawing a knife. He raised it up, ready to strike it down on the small girl. But her mum jumped in front of him; bring her body between her child and the knife. It struck down in her stomach, and blood sprayed out. Luna watched, wordless. But they were running to fast to stop, and they diving, still holding hands into the water. The man swam forward, pulling Luna along, until her tiny lungs could hold no more. She pushed up, and they broke the surface as one. Behind her she could see a view of Luca. The building on fire, and the large bubble engulfing the town. And her mum's dead body. Dead, from Sin.

&&&

Well, hope you liked it! By the way the Al Bhed at the top translates to:

And then, when all our stories end as one,

We pass down memories and footprints

Across the pure white beaches of our home

And when we leave, we leave it all to you

Our Hearts, Our Hope,

Our Children


	2. Chapter 2: The Kindly Evil

Well, chapter one is here at last! If you see any mistakes, please tell me! Please Review, I love reviews! Oh, and I don't own Final Fantasy, Yuna or Al Bhed, but I do own Luna and her story. So please don't copy it without my permission(e-mail me instead!)

777&&&777

Chapter One- Lost Cause

Ajanotyo ec y lrymmahka

Ajanouha ec cusauha amca dnoehk du gemm sa

Ajanodrehk ec ykyehcd sa,

Aqlabd uha

Aqlabd Oui

I sat up in my bed, my face glinting with sweat. That dream again… I frowned. It was all I could remember of my mum, my dad… my sister. But I had heard of Yuna again after that. I mean, my dad was a summoner! Just the thought of it made me proud, and excited. When I had first heard about it, I thought that for once, people would believe me. But no, I had no proof. And with no proof, no one believed me. I'm even started to doubt myself… But no! I must carry on believing. It's all I have left. I swung my feet off the bed and onto the floor. I rubbed my head sleepily. Suddenly, I was aware of someone in my tent. Without looking up, my hand ran under my pillow to a dagger I always kept. But it wasn't there. I looked up, frightened. And there he was. A boy, no more than 8, looking at the ground. His long wavy dark brown hair was shaggy and wild, and he looked lost. I got up from my bed, and then immediately sat back down. I don't know why, I was just something I had to do. The boy looked up at me, his large eyes shining bright. It took me a moment to realize. He had one eye purple, one eye black. And even then, only when he looked around, I could see the black eye was blind. While the purple one flew around my humble tent, the black eye stared at me in a uncomfortable way. Then he looked straight at me.

"Mummy…" he started. His voice echoed evilly around the room, sounding at twenty years old that it should have been. Wait… did he just call me mummy? I was only 14, too young to have a baby… but he gave he no time to think.

"I've killed someone." He said bluntly, with his voice without fear, or any emotion at all. I looked at him startled. He must me delirious. I thought to myself. But then he drew out a blade from behind his back. It was mine. But its normally bluish blade was stained… blood red. 'No' I thought. ' He isn't delirious; he's a dream. I stood up (with problems) and stumbled over to him. He looked frightened when I walked closer, so I stopped.

"Mum, don't come near me." He cried out. " I've done it… I've committed the biggest Sin of all… the Summoner…" at this he feel to the ground, stunned. I ran over, but as I touched his shoulder, his body started to dissolve.

"No, wait!" I called, but it was too late. His toes turned into pyreflies. "No… I've not sinned… I am Sin…" and at that, he was gone. My dagger was lying on the floor, back to its normal blue. But next to it was a stone. It glowed purple, then blue, then green, then back to purple. I picked it up, but dropped it again. It was hot. I found an old skirt on the floor, and using it, picked up the stone. It didn't burn the cloth, but died down to a musty grey. I wrapped it up in the cloth, then hid it in a chest. The others would want anything that could sell for Gil. Al Bheds were hard people to live with. I quickly changed into my outfit: A tight fitting crop top my bellybutton with long arms, and a short skirt over baggy white trousers. I stepped outside my make-shift tent into the warm sunshine.

It was still early morning, but already slight signs of the camp were showing. A breathe on my shoulder made me spin around in shock.

"Only me," the boy replied to my angry face. I frowned. Kiran was not the people I wanted to meet right now. His annoying squirrel face was everywhere you didn't want it to be, watching on as you lost a fight, looking through the tent flaps as you were getting changed… well, boys will be boys. "I can't believe yesterday you…" he started, before the pointed the dagger in my hand at his neck. "You will shut up now." I commanded. He gulped. I flicked the blade up, nicking his chin, drawing a drop of blood. It fell on the sword, and ran down it, leaving no trail. But he didn't notice that. He was already run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. I smirked, and didn't hear the footsteps behind me until the person started talking.

"Huh… I guess Luna can be violent." He muttered. This time I smiled. It was only Teire, the teenage boy who rescued me on the night.

"We're going hunting for food for tonight, before we pack up. Wanna come?" I nodded in awe. I was never invited hunting. It was a boy thing, since the girls in the camp were wimps (except me). "We're meeting by the Oak at noon.2 he added, before sprinting off into the forest around us.

An hour later, our party was assembled by the Oak. I had just arrived when everyone shut up to let Leo, the captain, talk. While he was blabbing on, I looked around the group. There was Leo, a fiery older teenage boy who loved to captain of everything, Teire, of course, King, an orphan boy the same age as Luna, who was a master at the dark arts, Jhuina, another girl who had just joined the group a few weeks ago, and had white magic skills. And, last and least, Kiran was tagging along for the Gil. A question of Leo's made me look up.

"So, what weapons does everyone have?" Leo drew a large sword, about the same size as me and about double the weight, while Teire swung a bow off round his back. King looked at Leo with a sarcastic look in his eyes, and Jhuina spun her staff, which a was a long wooden pole with a sharp dagger blade attached to the top. I pulled out two daggers, one of which was the one that… boy had. Leo nodded at all of us, and then looked at Kiran. Kiran turned white, and then pulled out a grenade. He wasn't actually allowed them, but hey, he was an Al Bhed.

We started off into the forest in a line. A low howl signalled our play. Leo twisted his hand round at us, and we spilt into pairs. Teire with King, Leo with Kiran, and me with Jhuina. We split up in different directions.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. A very girlish scream. Kiran. But he was a human, and he deserted to be rescued. Me and Jhuina sprinted towards the sound, her muttering the start of a cure spell, and I was pulling out my blades. We crashed into a clearing of chaos. Kiran was lying, wounded, next to log, chucking grenades. Leo was trashing some monster, while Teire was shouting out a warning to the camp. King shouted out 'Fire!' and one of the monsters shot up in flames. I ran over to Kiran. In his last moments he was muttering out word.

"Ambushed… we had no chance… warn them… Sin has come… for her…" and his head collapsed in my arms. He opened one eye, weakly, and spluttered out "You, Luna, they're here for you…"

Suddenly, the trees burst into flames and cleared a path. A lone, but large, figure walked through the passageway, towards Luna. Leo shouted at me, but the man just stuck his hand out at him, and his limp body was dead before it hit the ground. "Oh God" I muttered, trying to get up. He pointed his finger at me, and I went spinning to the ground, opened previous cut and scratches. King threw a ball of ice at him, but it hit the monsters hand and bounced back, and King was encased in a block of ice. Jhuina drew back into the forest, for she could bring back the dead. But there was no hope for me. I tried to crawl away, but he caught the back of my top, and pulled him to my feet. "Luna…" he rasped "I expected more of a fight from my destroyer. I knew nothing about this crazed death machine, so how I was supposed to kill him?

"But…" he continued "I want more of fight. Start your life again, Luna, leave all of this behind. Go seek your sister, on Besaid, before she leaves. She can help you find your destiny, Luna. And when you find it, you'll find me, waiting patently, with open arms. Go Luna… Leave now." He put his hand in front of my face, and all became black as I fainted towards the cold, hard ground.

777&&&777

Ouhhh! Exciting, isn't it! Well, if you review I'll write more.

P.S.

Once again, the Al Bhed at the top is:

Everyday is a challenge

Everyone is someone else trying to kill me

Everything is against me,

Except one

Except You


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Huh, I rewrote it. I didn't like the current chapter 3, so here's the edited. Doesn't follow original chapter at all. Sorry! 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X does not belong to me. All the characters in this story so far do.

------

'Restart your life?' What did he mean? The thoughts were chasing each other round my mind like dogs chasing their tails as I wandered through the town of tents. The sand was starting to dig into my exposed legs and face, a sure sign a sand storm was brewing just past the dunes on the outskirt of the town. Already, the horizon was blurred with rising sand, flying around like the rain that was only a memory I couldn't feel.

The village was silent, everyone but me either securing their tents for the coming storm or helping in the medic tent with my injured comrades. After Jhuina had drawn her last breathe, I couldn't stay there anymore. Kiran and Teire were the only family I had. If they went, I couldn't be there. Watching more of the people I love die in front of me.

Remembering the dream from just that morning, I started crying. There was no one around, so I didn't even try to keep them in. I just let the pain eat up the inside of me. It was wrenching my stomach, but I forced breaths thought the sobs as I sunk to the ground. I knew it had happened to more people than just me. But it still hurt.

Soon, I had run out of tears. My eyes were still red, but sitting on the sand as it engulfed me into a blanket of white was strangely calming.

And I needed to be calm to decide on what I was going to do next. I knew what I should do. Stay here, live out my life, start a family. But my heart longed for adventure. It longed to go after my sister, help her, get revenge against Sin, who killed my mother and split my family. Even if it would cost me only thing I still had- my life.

The more I thought about it, the more alluring the second option seemed. I didn't want to leave everything I had behind, but I had live my life like I wanted. I had to move on, this town was too small for my growing dreams.

Soon, I had decided.

I had to escape.

Tonight.

Running back to my tent (which had been lent to me by Karla, the leader), I packed the small amount of possessions I had into a backpack I put it by the door. I would have to disappear, appear dead so hopefully no one would follow me. The storm would be a perfect cover.

------

It was almost evening, I had was sure no one else was going to be dropping by. I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder. But as I was walking to the tent flap, it flew open revealing a silhouette lit by the fading sunlight.

It was Karla, leader of this band of Al-Bheds.

"You have a very clean tent." She remarked, peering about with a sly smile. Not much could get past Karla- she was sarcastic and bloodthirsty- perfect as out leader. I blushed, and spurted out an excuse.

"I wanted to make sure everything was away before the storm came." I replied, but all she did was look at me with pitying eyes and breathe deeply through her nose.

"Well, just know that no-one blames you for what happened today." I snorted. "It wasn't your fault. And are you sure you're OK? You walked out the medic tent minutes after you woke up."

I nodded, but Karla didn't seem to believe me. It may have been the still blood-shot eyes, but she turned to leave. As she lifted the tent flap, she gave me one last 'subtle' warning.

"Since you're going to go, I'm not going to stop you. But I've got to tell you- I'll give you a three-day head start before I send people after you. I can't let you go running to Yevon and giving away the position of out camp, can I? What kind of leader would I be?"

"Even so, I'll give you a good game," I replied with a playful smile. The tent flap fell down behind her, and I picked up my bag again. Three days? Why was she being so kind? Oh well, it was no time to think about it now. The sun had set and she could hear and see the sand starting to build outside her tent. The sun's final rays had already set behind the last dune.

It was time.

To Run.

------

Quickly cutting through the tent ropes, I let it fly off the ground with the sandy wind and quickly spin into the distance. Making my way silently through the village, my footsteps dug into sand, but they were blown over the storm. It was blowing through into me eyes, mouth and skin, but I had grown used to it over the years. But I did wrap a scarf round my nose and mouth. This was only the start of the storm.

As I passed the medic tent, I stole a quick glance inside.

"Goodbye." I whispered to the still figures of Teire and Kiran. They were the only people I would miss. Kiran may have been annoying, but he had been a friend. And Teire was the only family I still had. After that day when he rescued me, he had helped me. But it was time to leave them, find my real family. I let the flap fall back again, and took my first step outside the village, aiming north. If I walked north for a day, I would find an oasis where I could easily get to the next village from there. I brought out my compass and set my course before marching on ahead. I didn't have to look back. The only reasons I had staying there for all of those years had got hurt, due to me. I could never forgive myself. This is why I have to leave.

------

Meanwhile, back in the medic tent, Teire's eyes flicked open. With the pain he was in, he couldn't sleep. But when Luna came to say goodbye, his pain hurt more than ever. All he could think about was giving into the cold embrace of sleep and never coming out. He hated this town. It was too small, everyone knew exactly who you were, what you did, what you'd done he hated it. The only reason he stayed was Luna. Even from that day, there had been a link he could feel towards her. And now she gone, there wasn't much reason to stay.

Fighting his growing tiredness, he staggered up off the mat he had been laid on and almost fell out the tent. The sand was flying round the town now, but he didn't care. He doesn't care about anything anymore. In the corner of his mind, he heard the soft cries of a child, probably waking up from a nightmare. He was in a nightmare. He had nothing except the tore, bloody clothing he was wearing.

But he would find her.

------

As the sun rose up over the dunes, I sunk to the ground. I had walked all night, constantly checking my compass. The storm had blown over a couple of hours ago, but it had been changing and morphing the world around me as I walked. It had been hard work, and now I was exhausted. Swinging the bag off my back I took out a pouch of water. I turned it upside to let the cool water fall into my mouth. It was cooler and sweeter than any water I had tasted before. I tried to savour every drop, but soon it was gone. I slowly screwed the cap back on and put it back into my bag. Then, kneeling on the hot sand, I gazed around the horizon for any signs of life.

Suddenly, I saw a blurred shadow on top of one of the furthest dunes. I picked up my bag and started running towards them.

"Hey! Please! Wait!" My words came disjointed and croaky, but the shout still seemed to echo round the lonely expanse.

Sprinting over sand is a very troublesome thing. The sand gets pushed away from under your feet and you feel like your running on thick, sludgy water. You contently trip and fall, but I had to get the people before they moved off. Running up the dune, I started to take in details, even through the thick haze of heat. It was two men and a woman standing by a machina that was hovering slightly off the ground. They turned to look at me as I run towards them.

When I reached them I leant down and panted heavily for a minute. They did nothing but watch. When I finally stood up again to talk to them, the woman was looking on with amusement, and the men caution.

"Please help me," I started, still speaking in between pants. "I need to get to the nearest town, or anywhere I can go onto Luca." All three of them laughed.

"If you want to go Luca, you'll need permission from Mr Cid Highwind. He's the only one who can let anyone leave the desert." One of the men said in a normal Al-Bhed accent.

"Um..." I stuttered, confused with this new development. "Can you take me to see this Mr Highwind?" They laughed again.

"You're already there, hun," the woman told me kindly, and turned to point behind her. There was a massive colossus of a city behind her. Air ships flew around it like bugs and there seemed to be a constant stream of travellers coming in and out of the massive doors around the collection of buildings. These buildings were surrounding a thick bulky tower, only just taller than the others. Docked at the top of tower was a huge airship. I immediately knew which airship I would have to get on.

I thanked the trio for their help and set off down the dune aiming for the largest line of people. As I joined the queue, I noted that all of them were Al Bheds. I had grown up surrounded by them, but I could still remember the days back in Luca when they were in the majority. I'd never seen so many people the same as me in my life.

Slowly, time passed and I reached the front of the queue. A bored-looking woman sat behind her desk while filling in forms.

"Name?" she asked without looking up from her paperwork.

"Luna." I replied. It was an odd name for an Al Bhed, but it chosen by her father to match her sisters. It was name that would fit in, in the 'other' world. She opened her mouth to ask the next question, but when she looked up and saw me, she stopped. Then I realised what she was staring at.

"Um..." I didn't want to try and explain my eyes. I couldn't explain it. My mother had told me she would explain when I was older, but we had never got to that stage.

The woman just nodded, waved me through and called the next person forward. I was grateful, but I had nothing to repay her with.

Then it hit me like a sandstorm. I had no Gil. It wasn't necessary back in the town, we just shared. But to get anywhere I would need to get some Gil, and some food, quick.

Inside 'Home' was long corridors of steel, whirring and buzzing all around her. It was busy, a pushing throng of people all hurrying to get where they wanted. I tried to stroll, but I was also swept away. I made my way to the side of the corridor, and saw a door opening and shutting to a staircase down to a larger room.

I worked out in my mind that must be where the tower was, and that was where the airship was. Pushing my way to the door, I saw it had a machina to the side, which people were swiping tickets through to open the door.

Suddenly, a loud machinelike voice rang through the air: "Could all passengers on the Aeon please report to Boarding dock A2."

Most people ignored that, but some looked worried and headed for the door. As they swiped their tickets and walked through, I noticed a slight lag in the time between as they passed through and when the door slid down. I waited for the next passengers (A rich-looking merchant and his wife and baby) and walked close behind them. As he swiped the tickets, I dived under it. No one seemed to notice except the wife, who just smiled at me. I cheekily smiled back at her and she looked back to where she was going.

The family obviously were high class, very surprising for Al Bheds, and I tried to follow them in the same way. But they way they seemed to glide in their richly decorated clothes, I knew I wouldn't fit in with them.

At the next door, there was a guard checking tickets. I swore to myself. If I got caught here, I wasn't sure what would happen. I had no idea what I was going to. My legs just continued with out my telling them, following this family right up the guard. The man showed the guard a pile of tickets. He checked the top one and waved them through. I smiled childishly at the guard and walked through with the family.

But he put out his arm and stopped me.

"Ticket." He grunted. I looked to where his eyes would have been, if he hadn't been wearing goggles. My palms started sweated. I laughed quietly, and took a step back.

"She's with me." Both the guard and me looked in surprise at the woman. She was holding out a ticket, he checked it, and looked back at me.

"Have a nice trip, Miss Omess." He sounded like he really didn't believe me, but I walked through the doorway amazing at my luck. Once we were through, I turned to the woman,

"Thank you so much!" she smiled kindly. "Why did you help me?" I asked, not quite believing why she would help someone like me. I mean, she had looked at me. She must have seen my eyes.

"Because," she started, biting her lip, "When you find someone who accepts you for who are, you feel like nothing in the world can bring you apart."

Her husband looked back at her, and they shared a smile. That's when I realised. The man, even through he was in Al Bhed clothes, and was quite tanned; he was nothing like the same skin colour as us. And he had two blue eyes. He was one of them.

That's when I realised what my parents must have felt like. Race was nothing for two people in love. It didn't matter what they looked like, what their beliefs were. To that other person, they were the most perfect person alive. I started to cry, remembering my parents. I would never see one of them again.

I noticed a delicate hand wrapped round my shoulders.

"Don't cry." She soothingly said. They started walking again, and this time I followed.

Crossing over the bridge to the airship, I looked down. The ground seemed so far below. I knew this would be the last time I saw the desert for a long time, but it didn't seem to bother me.

This airship, The Aeon, was bound for Luca. I was going home.

--------

Yay, I changed the chapter I didn't like! It's a lot longer than the previous one, so there's more to read and review! You've already done half, now do the rest!

Until next time...


End file.
